Tinklix one-shots and drabbles
by mysteryHuntress
Summary: Like the title says, I'd like this to grow to a series of one-shots and drabbles about Tinkerbell and Felix. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first OUAT fanfic and it's Tinklix, obviously.**

 **I just felt I needed to write something about them, since Tinklix is my OTP and sadly there are only a few fics about them.**

 **I would like this to grow into a series of one-shots and drabbles around the Tinklix ship, so if you have any ideas for me for another chapter, feel free to PM me or leave a review :)**

 **This one will most likely become a two-shot. Depends on if you guys like it and want me to continue.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter one: I (no longer) believe in you**

* * *

 _I no longer believe in you._

These words had felt like a stab in her heart when she had heard them.

 _I no longer believe in you._

It hurt so much, not only mentally, but also physically, because the instant the Blue Fairy said those words aloud, her wings had been ripped off from her. She had felt the tears coming to her eyes immediately, tried to hold them back, but she simply couldn't. She didn't want to give Blue the satisfaction to see her break down, so she turned around, head high, and ran away before the first tears strolled down her cheeks.

She ran for hours, without even knowing in which direction, just far away from the Blue Fairy.

But no matter how much space she put between them, her words were still echoing in her head.

By the time the sun was already going down, she could make out a forest in the distance. She'd always felt safest in a forest and since she didn't know where she was anyway, she decided she could as well spend the night in there.

Soon she found a clearing and she finally stopped running, suddenly all the strength that had kept her moving on all day leaving her body. She sank to the ground, leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing. She wanted to cry, but there were no tears left. Instead, she started sobbing, hugging herself tightly when the sky turned dark and the air cooled down quickly. She began shaking. Whether it was caused by the coldness or the sobs shaking her, she couldn't tell. Maybe both. She didn't care.

 _I no longer believe in you._

The words were still spinning around in her head, keeping her from getting some sleep.

The fallen fairy was so occupied by her misery, that she didn't notice someone was watching her.

* * *

Peter and Felix were wandering through the wood, heading for the camp of the Lost Boys, when Peter suddenly heard a noise. He took a few steps in the direction the noise came from, and behind the trees he made out a small figure. A girl. No. A fairy. The missing wings had confused him first, but as he looked more closely, there was no doubt this was a fairy.

Felix had joined his leader and was now watching the small creature as well, noticing that it was shaking hard. _It has to be very cold in that dress._ He didn't know where that came from, but he suddenly felt the urge to help this creature. Without even thinking about it he made a few steps in her direction, but Pan held him back.

Felix turned towards him, his head tilted questioningly. _What are we going to do about her?_

Pan, who was used to the fact this his second didn't talk much, understood the unspoken question.

"We are going back to the camp", he said and headed straight off for the camp, without looking back at the wingless fairy once more. He only cared for the Lost Boys, not for some fairy. Besides, this certain specimen wasn't just a fairy but a fallen one. She didn't even have magic. So she was no use to him anyway. Not that _she_ would have helped.

It took a few moments until he noticed Felix wasn't following him. Without turning back, he just said: "Come on, Felix. You can't help her anyway."

One last time he glanced over to her, then he joined Pan and left her behind. For now, at least.

* * *

Back in the camp, Felix' thoughts wandered off to that girl all the time.

He hadn't seen any girls here in a while (except from Wendy, but that's something else). _Why did she come here? And where from?What happened to her that made her look so miserable?_

Being captured by his thoughts like this, he didn't notice that Pan was leaving the camp for a while.

* * *

Pan didn't need to look back to check if someone was following him, he would have sensed that. Still, he didn't want to attract any attention so he moved almost without making a noise.

Soon he reached the clearing, finding the fairy at the same place he had seen her before.

She didn't even notice him when he stood right in front of her.

"Tell me, Tink", he said, spilling her name, using her nickname to taunt her. Her head snapped up as she realized she wasn't alone any more and jumped to her feet. One look at that boy was enough for her to recognize him, although it has been a while since they last met. Not that she would complain about that.

"Pan", she hissed. So she was in Neverland again. She should have recognized it in the first place, but it had looked different the last time.

"Why did you come back here?"

"I didn't choose to come here, believe me."

"I'm sure you didn't. But since you have no wings and no magic, I guess you'll be staying for a while", he said it in a light tone, but his eyes were showing something else, something dangerous.

Of course, Tinkerbell knew far too well what he was capable of, how dangerous he could be. After all, she had seen him locking a girl away in a cage to blackmail her brothers. A girl, Tinkerbell had been so sure that he had feelings for. Her fairy senses must have mislead her. Or Pan just had a really twisted mind. That was much more likely. She wondered what had become of Wendy.

"I just want to make sure you haven't forgotten the rules that apply to everyone on this island." He let it sound like a threat.

"You mean _your_ rules", Tink muttered. Pan just went on like there was no interruption.

"You are not going to question my rules", he began to enumerate.

"I'm not even going to _talk_ to you", was her response.

"Be careful, fairy. You don't want to be my enemy."

Tink looked at him expectantly until he went on.

"No one leaves Neverland without my permission."

"Anything else?"

"I don't want to see you anywhere near the camp."

"I didn't plan to pay you a visit anyway. Would you be so kind now and let me alone?"

"Sure. Just go on crying or what else you have in mind. I won't bother you."

And with that he walked away from her, back into the shadows of the wood. As soon as he disappeared she sunk back down to the ground, leaning against the tree again and wrapping her arms around her knees. Although she was shaking badly, she somehow managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Felix was staring in the flames of their camp fire, absorbed with thoughts. No one was wondering about his behaviour, because he was usually very silent as well. He didn't notice when Pan came back, but then he hadn't been aware that he was gone in the first place.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when Pan started to play his pipe. The Lost Boys around him jumped to their feet and started to dance to the music. Felix was the only one who didn't join them. Somehow, this evening the music didn't sound as carefree and happy as always. It sounded different. He couldn't quite lay a finger on it, but he just didn't feel the urge to join the other Lost Boys.

Pan had noticed him, of course. He was shooting him a questioningly look across the camp fire.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to bed now." He spoke softly, not able to hear his own voice through the music and the laughter filling the camp, but Pan obviously understood, because he nodded when Felix turned his back to the camp and headed for his tree house.

Pan knew his second for quite a long time now and this was really strange behaviour for him. He would keep an eye on him from now on.

* * *

Of course, Felix wasn't really tired. He had just needed an excuse and this was as good as any other. He just stopped by his tree house to grab a blanket before he left it again.

Carefully, he looked back to check if someone was following him. When he was sure everyone else was still at the camp he left camp and tree house behind to look for the poor girl they had seen earlier.

It didn't take long until he reached the clearing and found that the girl hadn't moved. Still in the same position, still shaking, she was leaning against a tree. Apart from the shaking, she wasn't moving. It looked like she was asleep.

When he entered the clearing, he must have stepped on a twig or something because she raised her head and said quietly, tired of speaking: "Go away, Pan."

Felix stopped in his tracks, not sure what to think about this. So she knew Pan. _Had she been here, in Neverland, before?_ That was a possible solution. And it made sense. He remembered when he'd been here with Pan earlier, that it looked like he'd recognized her then.

At the same time, Tinks eyes had adjusted to the darkness and her gaze fell on someone that was certainly not Pan. She froze.

That boy was much taller, with blond hair. And unlike Pan, he wasn't mocking her but concern filled his grey eyes. That was strange. Strange as well was that he just stood there, a few steps away from her, silent and holding something in his hand that wasn't in the shape of a weapon. And there she'd thought Pan's people always carried weapons around with them.

* * *

Felix was pondering what the right thing to do would be. Pan had told him that he couldn't help her and Felix had the strange feeling that his leader just said that, because he didn't _want_ him to help.

And yet... She looked so sad and alone, he felt he _had_ to. On the other side, he had always been loyal to Pan. He owed him for bringing him to Neverland, for giving him a new home. That made it a hard decision.

Then he realized Pan had never told him to stay away from that girl, he'd just told him he couldn't help her. So he wasn't disobeying some order or anything. But still...

He raised his head to look at her and their eyes met. Just then, his concerns shifted. He wasn't concerned about whether he was doing the right thing any more, but about the girl in front of him.

Hesitantly, he closed the distance between them and held the blanket out to her.

"Here", he said. "I thought you might need one."

He green eyes widened with surprise and she didn't take the blanket right away.

"Is it so surprising that someone wants to help you?" he asked and chuckled softly.

She shrugged but reached out for the blanket and wrapped it around her. Warmth surrounded her immediately.

"Thank you", she smiled weakly.

"You're welcome", he said, returning the smile.

After a few moments of silence, he asked: "What's your name?"

He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was pondering whether to trust him or not. She finally decided it was worth a try.

"I'm Tinkerbell, but Tink is just fine."

He smiled at that. Then his smile suddenly dropped and he tilted his head, listening to the sounds of the forest. He seemed to hear something Tinkerbell didn't, because he turned back to her and whispered: "I have to go now, Tink. I'll come back tomorrow. That is, if you want me to." He added hesitantly, insecurity in his voice.

"That would be nice. But why do you have to go? What's going on?"

"Tomorrow", he promised, then turned to leave.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "I don't even know your name." He turned around and their eyes met for a moment.

"I'm Felix." And with that he disappeared into the shadows of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there. I know it's been way too long - I just lost my inspiration and when too much time had passed I didn't feel like I could continue with any of my stories.. To much time had passed.**

 **But then today I was looking through my stuff and found that I had started on a sequel to this one. So I continued writing this chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for anyone who wanted a sequel, but here it finally is. If someone's still reading this, that is.**

 **Hope you still enjoy :)**

* * *

Tinklix – I (no longer) believe in you – part 2

Tinkerbell was still staring at the spot where Felix had left the clearing, even though he was long gone. She was wondering why he would help her, be so kind although he didn't knew her. Kindness was the last thing she had expected from anyone on this island after the things Pan had said earlier. That was because Pan _owned_ this island and everyone on this island did as Pan said, for the simple reason no one wanted to evoke his anger.

So who was Felix? What kind of person lived on the island that would turn against Pan? He didn't look like a pirate. And the Lost Boys were far too loyal to their leader.

 _But maybe,_ it suddenly occurred to her, _maybe he wasn't from this island at all._

But soon she shook this thought off. There was something about him, in the way he moved, the way he behaved, that showed he knew this island very well.

Her train of thoughts was immediately interrupted when a bolt lightened the sky above her, followed by thunder sounding way too close.

The rain started to fall right after that and Tinkerbell wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Suddenly she felt the coldness again as if she had just remembered it was there. The rain was getting worse; she had to go somewhere more safe.

She left the clearing, but didn't go too far into the wood. She didn't find anything that could protect her from the rain but really, what had she been expecting? A cave or a tree-house materializing just in front of her? But finally she found some trees standing so close together that their leaves build kind of a roof, keeping most of the rain out.

She felt like she had been sitting there for quite a long time and the rain was still falling when she heard something else than the rain. Someone was here. _Maybe Pan? What could he possibly want?_

She got tensed and stood up, ready to defend herself if necessary. But she relaxed immediately when she recognized Felix in the clearing not far from her.

She took a few steps towards him, entering the clearing again. He was really there, obviously looking for her.

"Felix?" she asked and he turned around to her, his expression lightening up when his gaze fell on her.

"You came back", Tink stated as if she hadn't believed he would.

"Of course I did. I couldn't let you sit outside in the rain all night, could I?" He tried to keep his tone light, but again he was a little insecure in her presence, for what he was suggesting or rather implying.

She looked at him questioningly, so he elaborated.

"Since the storm will last some time, at least until morning" he said as if he was stating a fact, "I thought you might want to stay the night at my tree-house?" He let it sound more like a question.

Tinkerbell just looked at him, still figuring whether he was real or not.

The prospect sounded tempting but there was also a small voice in her head, asking: _What if it's a trap?_ Maybe Felix wasn't real and this was Pan, playing one of his games with her.

Although Felix wasn't the kind of person who talked more than necessary and usually enjoyed silence, he felt now uneasy and wanted to say just _something_ to fill the silence.

"It's nothing great", he shrugged. "But at least it has a roof." He laughed at that and without knowing convinced Tinkerbell; Pan was good at playing games, but he couldn't fake such a kind and warm laugh.

"That sounds nice" Tink said finally with a smile.

"Then we should better be going, before the storm gets worse." He reached his hand out to her and she took it, warmth flowing through her fingers when they touched.

They walked like this in silence for a few moments, but there were so many questions in Tinkerbells head, that she couldn't hold them back any longer.

"How can you be so sure that the storm will last and even get worse?" She asked.

"Oh, that. Easy. The weather is reflecting Pan's mood in a way. It's always the same; Peter has a fight with Wendy, it starts to rain. At first the storm will get worse and in the morning it eventually stops."

"You seem to know pretty much about Pan", Tink stated.

Felix, who didn't want to tell her the truth yet, just shrugged and said: "Everyone on this island knows that."  
But she couldn't leave it at that.

"Who are you, Felix? How did you come here?"

 _Why couldn't she just stop asking questions about Pan and their relation? He didn't want her to see him as one of his Lost Boys._ He sighed."Don't freak out, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

He inhaled deeply before he continued. "I'm a Lost Boy. Peter brought me here a long time ago."

She withdraw her hand from his and stepped back. _So this was a trap after all._ The realization felt like a hit in her stomach.

"You're working for Pan. Why? What does he want from me?" She intended to shout at him for she was so angry, mostly about herself because she had wanted to believe him so badly, but she couldn't. She was too busy to keep her voice from shaking. _Why did this stuff always happen to her? Wasn't it enough that she had lost her wings, her home?_

 _"Tink, that's exactly why I haven't told you yet. I knew you wouldn't have talked to me if I had told you who I was."_

 _"I shouldn't have talked to you either way. Of course you are working for Pan, everyone on this island is. I just wanted to believe you were different", she admitted._

 _"But I am here on my own. Why do you think I had to leave so soon earlier? Because I didn't want Pan to notice I was gone. Actually", he added because she wasn't convinced yet, "he told me to stay away from you. His exact words were : 'You can't help her anyway.' But I think what he really wanted to say was 'I don't want you to help her.' But I'm still here, because_ _ _I__ _wanted to help you."_

 _Tinkerbell could tell that he really meant what he said for he sounded so genuine. She_ _ _had__ _to believe him._

And because he was so honest with her, she had to be honest as well.

"He was right, you know. You can't help me. No one can." She averted her eyes so he couldn't see her tears.

"There has to be a way. Just tell me, what happened to you?"

"That's a long story to tell."

"I have time."

By this time they had reached the tree-house, right in time because Felix had been right; the storm got even worse. It felt strange to climb a ladder instead of flying. Tinkerbell wondered if she had ever used a ladder before. If so, she couldn't remember.

The tree-house was indeed very small, it contained nothing more than a bed, a small table and a cupboard. Which was everything one needed in Neverland, where you can just imagine everything you need.

They sat down on the bed and Tinkerbell finally began to tell her story.

She told him everything from the moment she met Regina. About how sad she had been and how Blue had told her not to help Regina because she was the Evil Queen and no one could help her. That Tinkerbell had decided this was the kind of person who needed help the most and stole Pixie Dust. How they had found the man who could be Reginas second chance for happiness.

How Regina ran away, afraid of what could happen and lied to Tinkerbell about it. About the Blue Fairy who was really disappointed about Tinkerbells behaviour.

The whole time Felix was listening without interrupting although you could see his expression change when he realized Tink wasn't a simple girl but a fairy. Pan must have known that from the beginning. Maybe that was why he didn't like her. Pan had murdered all fairies on the island a long time ago. Felix didn't even know why but he didn't doubt that Pan had a reason back then.

Now he understood why she had been so cautious at first; she obviously knew Pan so she most likely knew what he did to the other fairies as well.

But there was something different about Tinkerbell, she didn't look like the other fairies Felix had seen. Suddenly he noticed something about her.

"Tink?" he asked softly. "If you are a fairy, where are your wings?"

She closed her eyes but couldn't help it, the first tears were strolling down her face.

"I _was_ a fairy. I lost my wings."

"That's terrible" Felix exclaimed. Now everything made sense. Why she was crying earlier. She must have lost everything. Not only her wings, but her home. That was the only explanation for why she was here. Because she had no home to return to any more. She was lost, just like him.

He wanted to comfort her, but couldn't find the right words so he grabbed her hand again and squeezed it lightly. This time she didn't draw her hand back.

"What happened?" Felix asked finally after a long silence.

"The Blue Fairy ripped my wings off, took my magic from me." Her voice sounded far away, like she wasn't talking about something that happened to her at all.

"But _why_?"

."Because she didn't believe in me any more."

Felix was startled. "Just like this? That's all it takes?"

Tinkerbell turned to look at him now and they made eye contact. His eyes were full of sympathy and Tink wondered now why she had been so anxious at first.

"You've probably heard this already," she started. "Every time someone someone says 'I don't believe in fairies' a fairy dies. Of course Blue can't stop believing in fairies, that's impossible. But she stopped believing in me being a good fairy, in my magic. If there is no one to believe in something it stops existing."

"I believe in you.", he said softly and Tink could feel that he meant it.

They both held their breath for a moment, waiting for something to happen like Tink getting her wings or her magic somehow back. Of course nothing of that sort happened. Felix dropped his head, suddenly upset.

"It doesn't work that way, Felix" Tinkerbell said softly and somehow _she_ wanted to comfort him was strange for she was the one who had every right to be upset, but talking about what had happened to her made her accept her fate.

She placed a palm on each side of his face, gently turning his face so he had to look at her again. Of course she appreciated that he tried, but she had also known that it wouldn't change anything.

"I'll just have to accept that life will be different now. There is no going back."

"Yes there is. There has to be a way. And I believe you will find it. I'll help you find it."

She didn't know where he got his faith from, but it was quite contagious.

"You are a really strange boy, Felix" she said with a smile in her voice. She realized she was still cupping his face with her hands and, feeling suddenly emboldened, she drew him closer to her.

"And you are a really strange girl,Tink."

He leaned in closer, closing the the gap between them and touching his lips to hers.


End file.
